Bamika Easterman
right|thumb|279px| Bamika Easterman "Ah pray make no mistake, we are not shy. We're very wide awake, the Moon and I." G&S - The Mikado Bamika is an inqisitive female who likes coffee and conversation. Usually found in Caledon or the Open Latte in Mill Pond. Bamika is not shy, or a prude. She is submissive and highly socialized, and committed to her wide circle of friends. . Despite this she is not a settled character, suffering from mood swings and anxiety, and prone to flight. She travels widely in space and time. History in Caledon In Character Backstory Bamika is the only child of Clytemnestra Easterman, her Dear Mother. Bamika's father was Colonel Harry Easterman, who died when Bamika was a baby, Clytemnestra is a strange, cold, unresponsive woman. Her moods are unpredictable and severe, rom a black melancholic depression, to strange fey elation, or a terrible icy rage. She is governed by the moon, changeable, unpredictable, cyclical. She is often insomniac and takes long walks on the moors at night. Clytemnestra is strict with her daughter, to the point of severity. On several occasions she has lost control and hurt Bamika more than she intended. Bamika has learned retreat inside herself and not be there. Only by sitting perfectly, utterly still, can the fluttery little bird escape the attention of the snake. Do not conclude that because Clytemnestra does not indulge her daughter she does not love her. She does, with a chilly passion that is frightening in it's intensity. Woe betide anyone who harms Bamika should Clytemnestra hear of it! (Update December 2008) Bamika left Caledon for around six months in mid 2008, after an unhappy love afair and the death of her friend Laura Flintlock. She visited many places including Rivet Town, the Furry Wilds and the far future, although she returned to Caledon occasionally for brief visits. Some time during these travels she entered service and transformed herself from Lady to Maid. When she returned to Caledon in November 2008 it was to found Bamika's Maid School, a charitable institution dedicated to providing education and employment to unemployed maids and wayward girls. Alternative Forms Bamika has in some places appeared as a programmed and conditioned clone - a kind of replicant or biological robot, usually using the name Fawn or BX-7658. Confusingly Fawn is also the name of her deer form, a shy anthropomorphic doe who is rarely seen outside of the Wilds. Friends and Relationships Fogwoman Gray - I was mentored by Fogwoman Grey in her early days in Caledon in the YWCA. Podruly Peccable - The first person Bamika met in Caledon, he gave her a tour in his airship. Kiralette Kelley - Kira was a very important influence on me in my early days in Caledon when I used to live in a tree. Laura Flintlock - A good friend until she left SL. She left a lasting impression on Bamika. Tayra Toricelli - is a good friend. Bamika presided at her first wedding ceremony. Arthur Showboat - Bamika was his friend with occasional blow ups until he left SL. KlausWulfenbach Outlander - A friend and mentor. Alastair Whybrow - A new friend. Do not under any circumstances ask him about his Whipstaff or his Old Stumpy. Muse Camona - A new friend. A student of the Games people play. Category:People